Sentimientos
by bellerosa
Summary: Mikasa empieza a tener un sentimiento hacia alguien mas y no es Eren, que pasara una vez que sus sentimientos sean revelados.


_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Bueno esta historia la escribí ya que al ver el anime shingeki no kyojin me gustaron mucho los personajes de Mikasa y Levi asique decidí hacer un fanfic sobre ellos, bueno espero q les guste, así la historia es de romance. y tiene un poco de spoiler pero mínimo .**_

_**Los derechos del anime son todos de Hajime Isayama y bueno la historia la hice sin fines de lucro y el tema es inventado por mi (mi imaginación) solo tome prestados a algunos personajes.**_

Entre la limpieza, el amor y los Titanes

Luego de haber luchado con los titanes y haber sido salvada por el cabo Levi, Mikasa se siente muy mal ya que por salvarla y ayudarla termino lastimado, al ver esto ella quiere tomar la responsabilidad por ello y no sabe qué hacer para mostrar su gratitud y disculpas, luego de regresar a dentro de las murallas decide buscar a Levi.

Mikasa: Armin, ¡cuida de Eren¡ ya que tengo un pendiente q resolver. (Armin y Eren son sus amigos de la infancia).

Armin: (al oír esto él se pregunta a donde ira ya que nunca vio q mostrara interés por alguien más aparte de Eren)

Mikasa se dirige a la habitación del cabo Levi y toca la puerta.

Mikasa: ¿puedo pasar?

El capitán Levi estaba limpiando sus armas y cuando tocaron la puerta.

Levi: Pasa...

Levi: ¿qué pasa, a q se debe tu visita tan inusual? O será q la conciencia te carcome -sonriendo levemente-

Mikasa: -al ver su expresión, ella se sonroja por primera vez y sentía su corazón que palpitaba muy fuerte y al ver q Levi la miraba, más roja se ponía tanto que no podía hablar bien-

Mikasa: E… yo… quería….de…c...ir…le ¡buenas noches¡ -a lo q agacha la cabeza y se queda inmóvil-

Mikasa: -PIENSA-que me pasa a la hora de controlar mis emociones siempre soy perfecta, pero q me pasa

Levi: -no entiende porque ella reacciona de esa manera- O será q te has enamorado de mí-mirándola firmemente a los ojos-

Mikasa: -Lo mira por un segundo- discul…pe me retiro -entonces ella avergonzada con su bufanda se tapa la cara y sale toda apresurada-

Levi: -se queda sorprendido ya q solo era una broma no era enserio- creo que…. Ella lo tomo en serio -luego se ríe y sonríe levemente mirando la puerta por donde ella salió-

Mientras tanto Mikasa sigue sentada en pleno pasillo

Mikasa: -piensa-kyaa…. ¿Cómo pudo decirme eso? Y yo q no pude reaccionar bien, seguro ya se dio cuenta de estos sentimientos pero ni yo se q siento... . ¿Porque?.

Luego de repetirse eso empieza a pensar en Levi

Mikasa: -bueno viéndolo bien no es muy alto, pero es bastante hábil en matar titanes, en estrategias y aunque no sea muy expresivo, el valora a todos los de su alrededor y brinda ayuda cuando lo necesitan, también tiene una dulce sonrisa q lo hace ver más guapo y su ojos tan serios y a la vez tan deslumbrantes-

ella al final de pensar en esto -sonríe y se para para regresar con sus amigos- y detrás de ella estaba Levi.

Levi: Tsch...mocosa ¿Por qué sigues en el pasillo? -El cambia de expresión y la mira un poco sorprendido-

Mikasa: toda roja -nada solo pensaba- ella mira a un lado sin verle la cara, se voltea y se empieza a ir-

Levi: -la agarra de un brazo y la arrincona contra la pared- oye ¡nose q te pasa pero lo q te dije antes era broma.-frunciendo el ceño-

Mikasa: si lo se….. -Poniendo una cara triste-

Levi: será q te has enamorado de mí, bueno no me desvíes la mirada ¡mírame¡ -mientras la miraba con seriedad-

Mikasa: -voltea a verlo y ve que están muy cerca -si creo… que….-

Levi la interrumpe dándole un beso.

Mikasa: atónita -se deja llevar-

Levi: yo la verdad es que no soy muy bueno respecto a expresiones o sentimientos de amor joder, pero desde hace algún tiempo cuando vi q peleabas con la titán mujer me quede muy sorprendido y creo q empecé a tenerte un poco de afecto y no entendía lo q sentía y me reprimía todo el tiempo hasta que empecé a sospechar q tu tenías sentimientos hacia mí. -Él retira sus brazos y la mira-

Mikasa: e… bueno… yo creo q también tengo los mismos sentimientos q tú tienes hacia mi -ella lo mira fijamente y lo besa-

Levi: sorprendido al terminar el beso susurra- Te amo-

Entonces sale el jefe de Levi y exclama fuertemente -mañana saldrán a una expedición deben descansar-

Levi y Mikasa: sorprendidos lo oyen y se van a sus habitaciones.

Mikasa: emocionada se va brincando a su cuarto, hasta q recuerda q debe ir a ver a sus amigos, ella va corriendo donde ellos.

La puerta se abre toscamente y Eren con Armin la miran con asombro

Eren: que te pasa, te más cuidado q están durmiendo y ¿porque no estas durmiendo?

Armin: no te preocupes Mikasa, Eren ya está bien.

Mikasa: gracias Armin, bueno hasta mañana -sin prestarle mucha atención a la pregunta de Eren-

Mikasa:-se retira y cierra la puerta-

Eren: Oye Armin, me parece o Mikasa luce diferente como menos seria ¿no crees?

Armin: si, yo también lo note q habrá pasado bueno a dormir mañana saldremos a una expedición.

Mientras tanto Levi se va caminado a su habitación seriamente hasta q cierra la puerta de su cuarto y tiene una gran sonrisa y se pone a limpiar de la emoción, hasta q queda agotado y se duerme.

Mikasa regresa a la habitación con sus compañeras, ella entra sigilosamente y se cambia en silencio para no despertarlas luego ella se recuesta en su cama y recuerda lo q paso y con su frazada se tapa la cara hasta q se queda dormida con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente todos alistan sus cosas para partir.

Mikasa ese día decide pararse más temprano para darle más dedicación a su apariencia y se pinta levemente los labios y se recoge un poco el cabello y luego decide salir a tomar aire pero se encuentra con Levi en el pasillo.

Levi: Buenos días mocosa ¿q tal dormisteis?

Mikasa: Buenos días enano dormí bien, pero ¿porque estas caminado tan temprano por los pasillos? -diciéndolo con un tono serio y esperando ansiosa mente q le dijera algo de su maquillaje y de su cabello-

Levi: será…. Que tienes un poco de celos al pensar que busco a alguien en especial -soltado una leve carcajada- viene a hablar contigo sobre lo q paso anoche -a los minutos de observarla bien, él pone una cara de sorpresa al ver que se pintó la boca y recogió su cabello y le susurra al oído- que hermosa se te ve hoy-

Mikasa: -toda roja- No, no estoy celosa solo dude un poco ya que lo que paso ayer parecía un sueño y gracias por el cumplido y ¿porque me buscabas?

Levi: mmmm bueno me apena un poco pero creo que es lo correcto -le sujeta las manos a Mikasa-

Mikasa: Que. ¿Qué pasa?

Levi: ¿quisieras ser la amada del mejor guerrero de la humanidad? -al terminar de decir esto saca una flor que recogió del jardín una hermosa rosa roja y se la da-

Mikasa: -con una gran sonrisa y aceptando la flor- sí quiero.

Levi: -le acaricia suavemente las mejillas y le da un beso profundo- luego se van caminando de la mano a pasear a los alrededores antes de que sea la hora de partir.

Eren y Armin se preguntan dónde puede estar Mikasa ya q es raro que no haya venido a buscarlos , ellos van donde están todos ya q pronto será la expedición y a lo lejos ven a Mikasa con alguien , no reconoce quien es porque están lejos y se van acercando lentamente y ven al capitán Levi besándose con Mikasa.

Eren: Armin creo q tengo q hablar seriamente con Mikasa -todo molesto va con paso firme donde están ellos-

Armin: espera, Mikasa es libre de amar a quien quiera.

Eren: -mira a Armin con una mirada asesina-

Armin: Eren cálmate no eres un niño para comportarte así -lo agarra del brazo y se lo lleva arrastrando-

Eren: Alto para -lo dice en un tono de voz fuerte-

Mikasa y Levi lo oyen y voltean a ver quién es sorprendidos ven que son Armin y Eren, los dos se van acercando a ellos agarrados de la mano.

Mikasa: hola Eren ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Levi: hola mocosos -con una actitud fría, ya que interrumpieron el momento romántico q tenía con Mikasa-

Eren: Como es posible q andes por ahí besándote con el capitán Levi y tu capitán como puede hacer esas cosas en una crisis como esta -exclamando de una manera muy fuerte-

Armin intentaba calmar a Eren pero no lo conseguía.

Levi: tsch… silencio mocoso mi vida privada y los asuntos con la legión los tengo por separado.

Mikasa: Eren discúlpame por las veces que te sobre protegí, pero no veo ningún daño que ande con el cabo Levi y no porque este con él, me he olvidado de los titanes y de todo -Diciendo eso con un tono serio-

Levi: vamos ya es hora de ir a la formación -Con una expresión muy seria y agarrando firmemente la mano de Mikasa-

Al llegar Levi suelta la mano de Mikasa, la miro fijamente y le besa la mano, y se va caminado a donde estaba su jefe.

Mikasa se va seriamente a su puesto sin dirigirle la mirada a Eren.

Eren: -la observa con atención y recién se da cuenta que se había pintado los labios y arreglado el cabello lo que causa en Eren más ira-

Armin: Eren será ¿que estas celoso? -mirándolo con intriga-

Eren: NO lo sé es la primera vez q me siento así -mirando hacia el horizonte-

Todos formaron y salieron de las muralla no notaron a ningún titán y de repente aparece un tinta anormal y no solo uno aparecen varios como si fuera una emboscada y ellos no tenían donde enganchar ya q era un terreno sin arboles ni edificios tenían que aguantar hasta llegar al bosque, mientras tanto Levi, Mikasa y otros mataban a los titanes pero no pudieron evitar bajas.

Mikasa: -pensaba- espero que Levi este recuperado de su tobillo-al estar distraída casi la golpea un titán, pero por suerte lo esquiva velozmente-

Levi: -nota q casi la matan y eso lo angustia desde el fondo de su corazón pero sabe que debe siempre mantener la calma y no mostrar sus emociones- Cuidado ¡ ¿o acaso prefieres estar en los brazos de un titán? - diciendo eso con un tono sarcástico-

Mikasa: -al oír esto suelta una leve carcajada-

Eren: -al ver esto se pone furioso-

LOS DE LA línea principal retiene a los titanes pero no duran mucho y el cabo Levi se queda enfrentándose a los titanes pero eran demasiados así que uno casi lo agarra pero con ayuda de los otros sale sin problema, pero en un momento q se descuida es golpeado y queda inconsciente, Todos se quedan atónitos entonces van y lo cargan a la carretilla y lo echan ahí, el jefe de Leví, Irvin da la orden de retirada ya q perdieron a muchos y aún faltaba bastante para llegar al bosque.

El capitán Irvin pensaba q era demasiado raro q apareciera una horda de titanes.

La legión de la libertad llegan a la muralla pero más de la mitad de su escuadrón murieron.

Levi: -empieza a despertar y ve a Mikasa llorando- ¿pero qué?

Mikasa: tonto casi te pierdo -mientras unas lágrimas caían de su cara y le da un beso-

Levi: al verla así -acaricia su cabeza suavemente mientras se besan-

Los de la legión se quedaron sorprendidos ya que no sabían lo de Mikasa con el cabo Levi.

Eren: -los mira sorprendido, pero contiene su furia y decide adelantarse más con los caballos-

La gente del pueblo al ver que más de la mitad se había perdido y que el mejor luchador de la humanidad estaba herido, empezaron a decirles inútiles que no servían, entre otras cosas más y eso hizo que se sintieran realmente mal y las personas se empezaron a acercar para buscar a su ser querido y cuando no le veían le preguntaban a Irvin y el muy apenado les entregaba lo que pudieron rescatar de esa persona diciéndole que fue útil y su vida no se desperdició en vano.

Irvin se va a una reunión y deja que todo su grupo se valla a descansar y le ordena a Levi que descanse y a Mikasa le dice que debe de cuidar a Levi y Mikasa acepta sin ningún problema.

Mikasa: -acompaña a Levi a la habitación y lo ayuda a cambiarse los vendajes -quédate quieto si no te dolerá-

Levi: Discúlpame por preocuparte -mirándola seriamente-

Mikasa:-lo mira y le sonríe diciéndole dulcemente- no te preocupes lo importante es qué ya estás aquí, te quiero.

Levi: -se recuesta-

Mikasa: ya regreso, voy a ver a Eren y a Armin. -Se retira del cuarto y cierra la puerta despacio-

Entonces Mikasa se dirige a la habitación de Armin y Eren y entra a su cuarto.

Eren: tsch ¿Qué quieres? -diciendo eso con un tono vulgar-

Armin: deberías ser más amable Eren.

Mikasa: -frunce el ceño - viene a ver si estaban bien, no tenías por qué haber reaccionado así.

Eren: pero a ti solo te importa el capitán. -Mientras la mira con una mirada fulminante-

Mikasa: -lo mira de la misma manera - no seas tonto tu eres mi familia y lo más importante que tengo, ¿que no entiendes yo no prefiero a nadie? además tú eres mi familia al igual que Armin también lo es.

Eren: -se da cuenta de sus niñerías y le pide disculpas a Mikasa-Se feliz hermanita y ya corre vete a dormir -mientras le sonríe dulcemente-

Mikasa: Los quiero y que tengan dulces sueños-mientras les mostraba una cálida sonrisa- que no era común en ella.

Mikasa se retira y se va a su habitación, mientras que Eren empieza a derramar lágrimas a penas ella cierra la puerta y se voltea a ver a Armin.

Eren: snif…snif… Armin en realidad yo…. Amo a Mikasa como mujer y no como hermana pero….(snif…Snif) la perdí…

Armin: Hay Eren ven acá y cálmate lo descubriste muy tarde tus sentimientos pero si de verdad la quieres debes apoyarla y dejarla ir y tratar de mirar hacia otros caminos -luego lo abraza-

Eren: -susurra- pero no se la dejare fácil ya que después de todo es mi hermana.

Armin: mmmm… pero Eren pensé que estabas interesado en Anni ya que siempre hablas de ella.-hace un gesto de sorprendido- ¿o será q no te has dado cuenta de que amas a Anni?

Eren: no lo sé pero si estoy seguro de que las amo a las dos.

Armin: -piensa- lo q pasa es que Eren nunca pensó ver a Mikasa enamorada de alguien y empezó a confundir los celos de hermano que siente con sentimientos de amor, lo mejor será que espere a ver si se da cuenta o sino yo lo ayudare.-soltando un suspiro mientras abraza a Eren-

Luego Eren y Armin se van a dormir y al día siguiente se van al comedor y ven que faltaba Mikasa y el cabo Levi ,luego de sentarse a comer el capitán Irvin los manda a llamar y ellos van a su oficina.

En la oficina:

Irvin: -los mira seriamente- Bueno ya que están los cuatro aquí tengo una noticia que darles dos de Ustedes se irán al otro lado de la muralla ya que los requieren para apoyar al otro escuadrón, LOS QUE DEBERÁN IRSE serán Mikasa y Armin al menos por uno o dos años aún está por confirmarse aquello y necesito que Eren y el cabo Levi vengan conmigo a ver al rey ya que solicita la presencia de Eren para comprobar que él no es ninguna amenaza.- soltando un leve suspiro al terminar la frase-

Irvin: Bueno Armin y Mikasa mañana serán escoltados a primeras horas de la mañana, así que corran y alisten sus cosas.

Armin y Mikasa se retiran de la habitación y Mikasa voltea a ver a Levi por un momento.

Levi: se da cuenta de que lo mira y él le guiña el ojo lo que hace que Mikasa se sonroje.

Irvin: Bueno nosotros partiremos un día después de que Armin y Mikasa partan, pueden retirarse excepto tu cabo Levi quiero discutir algo contigo.

Eren: disculpe -se levanta y se retira-

Irvin: Bueno sé que no será fácil ya que recién han empezado a salir tú y Mikasa pero no puedo hacer mucho ya que la exigen a toda costa y no me dicen por qué y bueno ¿qué opinas tú?

Levi: tsch no es necesario que te preocupes por cosas así yo tengo mi vida privada separado y bueno solo necesito que me digas quien estará al cuidado de esos mocosos al otro lado de la muralla.

Irvin: no quería que te enterases aun pero ya que insistes será el capitán Riter.

Levi: -abre los ojos sorprendido-¿Qué cómo se te ocurre dejar q se los lleve ese imbécil?

Nota: Riter era un general bastante irresponsable y bastante infantil respecto a misiones fuera del muro, pero trataba de tomar en serio las vidas que cargaba y bueno también tenía fama de ser un pervertido con las mujeres ,las cosas que podía hacer bastante bien eran pelear con titanes y los quehaceres del hogar.

Irvin: lo siento no pude hacerlo cambiar de opinión y fueron órdenes del rey así que no puede negar aunque trate de persuadir para hacerlo cambiar de idea y que me dijera el porque los pedía a ellos fue inútil.

Levi: tsch -frunce el ceño- no pudiste hacer que eligieran a otros, bueno me retiro.

Irvin: ok pero antes de que te valla dime algo ¿cómo besas a Mikasa siento tan pequeño?-diciendo esto para calmar el ambiente y divertirse un poco.

Levi: -sabe que lo dice por molestar ya que siempre él y Hanji lo fastidian- no es de tu incumbencia- y se retira de la oficina.

Al día siguiente Mikasa y Armin salen a recibir al general Riter y al salir se dan con la sorpresa que el cabo Levi estaba hablando con el general y que a un costado estaba Eren.

Mikasa y Armin: Buenos días -con una sonrisa en sus caras-

Levi, Riter y Eren: Buenos días.

Mikasa: capitán ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Levi: de verdad que no sabes por qué -mirándola seriamente-

Mikasa: siendo franca nose.

Levi: bueno una de las razones es por ti y -le susurra al oído- ya que anoche no me respondistes mi pregunta y porqué quiero.

FLASH BACK.

Levi se dirige a la habitación de Mikasa y la llama.

Levi: bueno partirás mañana pero tengo algo que decirte y darte algo antes de que te vallas.

Mikasa: ¿Qué?

Levi: ¿quisieras unir tu vida con la mía mocosa?

Mikasa: estaba feliz por lo que le dijo hasta que menciono la palabra mocosa y eso no le gusto asique - "mi pequeño general" nose que debería contestar así que esta "mocosa" se va a dormir- se voltea rápidamente y se entra a su cuarto-

Levi: -atónito por la reacción de Mikasa se retira y entre dientes susurra- ya va a ver esa mocosa. Tsch…

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Mikasa: -recuerda- ya recordé.

Levi: podrías responderme de una vez

Mikasa: solo no me vuelvas a decir mocosa y bueno respecto a tu proposición si le quitas la palabra "mocosa" te daré una respuesta apropiada.

Levi: ok bueno ¿quisieras ser mi esposa? (le susurra al oído)

Mikasa: (toda roja como un tomate) si, si quiero.

Levi: saca de su bolsillo un collar donde había puesto el anillo y le pide que se voltee.

Mikasa: -se voltea toda nerviosa-

Levi: -le pone el collar mientras susurra- úsalo así para que no se te pierda y cuando nos volvamos a ver ya te lo pondré yo donde debe.

Todos con las boca abierta se les queda mirando, hasta que el general se acerca a Levi para decirle que ya van a partir que mejor se apure en despedirse.

Levi: le da un suave beso a Mikasa y se despide de ella.

Mikasa: triste también se despide de él y de su hermano -Adiós-

Eren: cuídate - le da un abrazo de despedida y luego le da un abrazo también a Armin-

Levi: -antes de que partan le dice a Riter- no se olvide lo que hablamos.

Entonces parten al otro lado de la muralla sin saber qué es lo que harían y durante el trayecto conversaron entre ellos de sus vidas y aventuras que tuvieron en el escuadrón hasta que llegan al lugar y el jefe Riter les dice que vallan a descansar y que sigan a Gil para que les muestre sus habitaciones.

Mikasa y Armin un poco nerviosos sobre todo Armin ya que no conocían a nadie y cuando hablaron con el capitán no le preguntaron quiénes serían sus compañeros así que decidieron seguir a Gil como les ordeno el general y se instalaron para luego descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Mientras tanto El capitán Levi estaba un poco preocupado y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta porque se puso a limpiar más de lo normal así que Hanji y Irvin deciden molestarlo a ver si el ambiente mejoraba un poco.

Hanji: mmmm al parecer tenemos a un pequeño preocupado, bueno digamos que te reemplazara por alguien mejor no sería raro.

Levi: -voltea y le lanza una mirada fulminante- mientras que piensa -diablos, diablos lo que me faltaba y lo peor es que si me afectaron un poco sus palabras, tsch no puedo estar preocupándome por una mocosa mejor limpio no hay nada mejor que ello-

Hanji: ah es una broma que poco sentido del humor tienes bueno hasta luego.- se retira de su habitación y lo deja-

Al día siguiente parten para ir donde el rey quien los está solicitando Eren, Irvin, y Levi estaban un poco agotados ya que el camino para llegar era difícil aunque el lugar no era lejos.

Luego de unas tres horas llegan al lugar y se presentan ante el rey y el rey les dice que tendrá que quedarse al menos por medio año para comprobar algo.

Irvin: disculpe mi rey pero ¿Qué es lo que quiere comprobar?

Rey: asuntos privados y si no aceptan se les quitara la custodia de Eren.

Irvin: ok, entonces por eso quiso que viniéramos yo y Levi.

Rey: así es. -Exclamo el rey-

Irvin: pero necesitare que alguien me envié los informes.

Rey: está bien puede quedarse una persona para que acompañe a Eren y le envié los informes, pero espero total discreción de su parte y la persona que se quede solo le podrá enviar cartas a usted a nadie más.

Irvin: de acuerdo, Levi deberás quedarte para vigilar a Eren y enviarme los informes de lo que pase.

Levi: tsch… está bien-mientras que en su mente -maldito Irvin me las pagaras cuando regrese-

Rey: bueno es todo puede retirarse y a Usted capitán junto con el niño una sirvienta los guiara a sus aposentos.

Irvin: bueno me retiro entonces.

Eren atónito y perdido en su pensamientos trata de asimilar lo que les habían dicho y lo último que dijo fue -OK- y siguió a la sirvienta quien lo guió a su cuarto luego, pensó en cómo iba a escribirle a su hermana y a su amigo si no lo dejaba así que para olvidar todo y dejar de pensar se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

Mikasa

En la primera semana no aprendió nada nuevo ya que hacían los mismos ejercicios que en la Legión, pero a la segunda semana se sorprendió por las tareas que les daba Riter ya que eran cosas como cocinar, lavar, limpiar, arreglar el jardín, cortar leña y cosas así Mikasa se sorprendió porque en aspectos de fuerza y limpieza era buena ya que el capitán Levi los hacia limpiar bastante en la Legión pero cocinando o decorando no era para nada buena y el que se encargaba de cocinar era Eren o Armin cuando estaban en casa , y ella no se imaginó que tendría que cocinar y a ella no le gustaba fallar en cuanto a tareas así que decidió pedir ayuda a Armin porque le tenía más confianza que a sus demás compañeros.

Mikasa: eh ¡Armin¡ tengo que pedirte un favor

Armin: -voltea a ver quién era aunque por la voz ya sabía quién era-¿que pasa?

Mikasa: ven aquí no lo puedo decir fuerte - se sonroja-

Armin: -va y la mira como esperando a que le dijera lo que necesita-

Mikasa: ayúdame no sé cómo cocinar y el capitán Riter me ha pedido que cocine hoy la cena para todos pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Armin: no podía creérselo Que Mikasa Ackerman le estuviera pidiendo ayuda así que con la cara más seria que pudo poner respondo -Si- aunque por dentro estuviera muy feliz era como un padre al cual su hija había ido a buscar para pedir ayuda.

Mikasa:-le da un abrazo - gracias de veras muchas gracias.

Armin empezó a buscar en uno de sus bolsillos y saco algo que llamo la atención de Mikasa y ni más ni menos era la LIBRETA de Armin y se la entrega- en la página 25 está la receta de los fideos y ahí te explica detalladamente como hacerlos-

Mikasa: -sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al saber Armin tenía una libreta de como cocinar-

Armin: antes de darle la libreta exclama -cuídala bien porque es mi tesoro secreto y no le digas a nadie de esto de acuerdo-mostrándole una sutil sonrisa-

Mikasa:- extendió sus brazos y agarro la libreta como si se fuera acabar en mundo y antes de retirarse lo mira y exclama- gracias con una gran sonrisa en su cara que no duro mucho-

Armin: con cara de un padre que ha calmado la angustia de su hija se siente satisfecha y continua con sus cosas.

Mikasa se puso a preparar el almuerzo aunque no le salió bien pero la comida que hizo era comestible y a pesar de q no tenía un gran sabor todos comieron sin queja alguna ya que se habían dado cuenta que la chica sombría no sabía cocinar pero no por ello debía burlarse.

Riter: bueno Mikasa al acabar el almuerzo debes ir a buscarme a mi oficina -luego se retira-

Todos miran a mi casa con cara de asustados y decidieron fastidiarla diciéndole que tuviera cuidado ya que el general era un pervertido aunque le dijeron varias cosas similares, Mikasa no presto atención estaba centrada en cómo le quedaron los fideos que hizo y al probarlos se sintió muy feliz y miro a Armin como buscando una señal de aprobación y él se la dio.

Mikasa se retiró y se fue a la oficina del general y toco la puerta en señal de permiso.

Riter: pasa

Mikasa: -pasa y se sienta-

Riter: supongo que no tienes idea de porque te llame, bueno lleno al punto te traje para que pudieras ser una buena esposa.

Mikasa:-sorprendida- ¿solo para eso?

Riter: exclamando No, también quería evaluar tu personalidad y enseñarte de la vida y a que veas lo hermosa que es por eso quería avisarte que mañana partiremos a una expedición pero esta expedición es diferente a las que has hecho ya que iremos a ver la naturaleza e indagar un poco más en ella ya que como sabes la mayoría está preocupado por los titanes y en la escuela casi no ensañan nada de biología; eso es todo lo que quería decirte se puede retirar, a y las clases de biología empiezan cuando acabemos la expedición no te olvides de avisarle a Armin -Soltando un suspiro leve al terminar de hablar-

Mikasa: al principio pensó que era un viejo loco pero luego se puso a pensar si aluna vez le había tomado importancia a los paisajes y se dio cuenta que la respuesta era un No y recordó veces en que Armin les mostró un libro donde habían cosas del mundo exterior al principio le llamo la atención pero justo en esos momento la tragedia vino y no volvió a preguntar o averiguar sobre el libro.

FLAS BACK DE CUANDO ERAN NIÑOS.

Armin: Eren, Mikasa vengan encontré un libro que estaba escondido en un baúl y al parecer tiene información del mundo exterior.

Mikasa y Eren: -sorprendidos abrieron los ojos y echaron un vistazo al libro de Armin-  
>Armin: les explicaba que era lo que había pero en medio de su charla un sonido tronó fuertemente.<p>

Mikasa, Armin y Eren atónitos al ver el titán que era más grande que la muralla y ellos vieron como el titán hacia un hueco dejando entrar a mas titanes y a los instantes desapareció.

Mikasa y Eren exasperados le dijeron a Armin que ellos iban a ver a su madre. Y ellos partieron corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron pero al llegar vieron que su madre estaba agonizando y lo único que pudo decirles fue: -Mikasa cuida de Eren, los amo no muera- Mikasa nunca olvidaría esa promesa que le hizo a su madre a adoptiva.

Luego de unos segundos llego un soldado amigo que los cargo y se los llevo para que estuvieran a salvo los niños no quería dejar a su madre asique fue difícil mantenerlos agarrados y los llevo a los barcos para que se refugiaran y escaparan.

FIN de flash back

Mikasa se retiró de la oficina y fue a decirle a Armin sobre la expedición.

Armin no pudo evitar preguntar de que hablaron ella y el general, a lo que Mikasa le contó todo y al terminar Armin tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba tan feliz de que iban a tener un misión diferente a las q solían tener en la legión.

A la mañana siguiente salieron en grupo aunque no eran mucho (solo eran seis más el general) y se dirigieron a su destino Mikasa y Armin estaban ansioso y más lo demostraba Armin quien templaba en rato en rato o si no hablaba incoherencias aunque esa parte le daba mucha gracia a Mikasa y de pronto el capitán Riter les exclamo fuertemente -EH AQUÍ LA GRAN CASCADA-Mostrando una sonrisa-

Mikasa y Armin asombrados porque nunca habían visto algo así y aparte de la cascada había un hermoso prado de diversas flores algunas pudo reconocer Armin pero Mikasa en ese aspecto estaba perdida, luego de quedarse con la boca abierta, el capitán les dijo que podían explorar un poco pero no muy lejos ya que hay titanes y que dos harían la guardia para que pudieran admirar.

Riter: miren pero no se alejen y así este es nuestro secreto no se lo cuente a nadie.

Mikasa y Armin -asintieron- y luego fueron a ver las flores y un pensamiento le rondaba la cabeza a Mikasa y era- "Levi"-

Mikasa: -pensaba- ojala el pudiera admirar este bello paisaje -soltando un gran suspiro que llamo la atención de Armin-

Armin: no te preocupes Mikasa algún día podrás mostrárselo, -era como si le había leído la mente y el agarro un tulipán rosa y se lo dio-

Mikasa: -sonrió dulcemente- gracias- no entendía como siempre podía reconfortarla siempre que estaba con él podía tener paz en su interior - oye Armin ¿que tipo de flor es la que me has dado?-

Armin: es un tulipán rosa y significa cuidado felicidad y seguridad, si quieres cuando venga Levi le puedes dar un tulipán rojo que tiene un significado romántico-al terminar de decir esto le guiño el ojo- (omg Armin)

Mikasa: -con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-eh muchas gracias Armin.

Un compañero se les acerco para explicarles más sobre las flores que había allí y luego ellos se dirigieron a ver la cascada de más cerca y uno de sus compañero le tiro agua a Mikasa en la cara a lo cual ella reacciono rápidamente y se lo devolvió jugaron un buen rato tanto que se empaparon pero bueno ya era hora de regresar y no habían tenido ningún inconveniente solo unos tres titanes que tuvieron que enfrentar al regresar pero nada peligroso.

Armin y Mikasa se habían divertido mucho y aprendieron varias cosas estaban ansioso de poder contarle a sus amigo pero sabían que solo podrían decírselo a unos pocos ya que en la murallas estaba prohibido buscar información del exterior.

Levi y Eren

Levi estaba cansado todos los días supervisando y para colmo tenía que enviar informes diario de lo que pasaba , él estaba en su oficina escribiendo el informe y en un momento susurro levemente -"debí haber puestos mis manos en todo ese armamento de Ackerman antes de q… -y soltó un suspiro y dijo- a la mierda todo ,un carajo me vale lo que diga el estúpido de Irvin por su culpa no puedo escribirle nada a Mikasa y como no puedo no me queda que ir a visitarla -mientras sonreía maliciosamente- y oye algo una voz q no le agradaba mucho que le decía -"yo iré con usted general"- y el volteo a ver y Era el niñato de Eren-

Eren: -lo mira como retándolo- o esperaba ir solo mi general -LO último lo dijo sarcásticamente aunque le tenía mucho aprecio al general estaba celoso-

Levi: no -gruño- tú debes quedarte para que sigan experimentando y ya le mando saludos de tu parte a tu hermana.

Eren: pero no puedo dejar a mi" indefensa hermana" (nada de indefensa pero bueno) en las garras de un lobo y es mi deber protegerla y comprobar si usted le conviene. - y al decir lo último un brillo en sus ojo resplandeció-

Levi: está bien, pero primero debo conseguir el permiso.

Eren: y mi capitán ¿a qué se refería con lo del armamento de Ackerman?

Levi: no es de tu incumbencia mocoso.

En la semana intento conseguir el permiso pero se lo negaron y cuando paso eso en su mente maldijo mil veces a Irvin pero bueno que le quedaba así que le escribió a Irvin si podía decirle a Mikasa de que no iba a poder escribirle.

La carta para Irvin:

Hola Irvin espero que te diviertas porque cuando regrese no la pasaras tan bien, como vez los avances del proyecto van bien pero tengo que pedirte algo necesito que le digas a la mocosa de que no le podre escribir ni nada por culpa de alguien bueno eso es todo.

Pdta.: me las pagaras Irvin

De: el capitán Levi.

Irvin al leer esto se mató de la risa nose porque y decidió mandarle una carta a Mikasa de parte de Levi.

Hola Mikasa ojala te esté yendo bien te quería informar que el enano de la limpieza no podrá escribirte al menos por 6 meses ya que está en un proyecto con el rey y no debe comunicarse con nadie aparte de mí, ojala puedas comprender.

ATT: Irvin.

Luego de enviar esta carta Irvin se sintió un poco aliviado y siguió trabajando.

Mikasa:

Luego de regresar de la expedición descanso y los días fueron pasando y ella aprendía cada vez más sobre la naturaleza pero no podía evitar a veces sentirte triste ya que su pequeño amado no le había escrito ya en dos meses, pero un día llego y una carta para ella, luego de leerla se sorprendió un poco de que fuera de Irvin pero al saber porque Levi no pudo escribirle se sintió más aliviada y el tiempo seguía ya había pasado cinco meses y el Capitán Riter les informo que harían una expedición de 4 días para explorar más lejos y obtener más información o encontrar alguna planta nueva.

Entonces llego el día de la expedición, ellos partieron y no encontraron nada al principio y siguieron avanzando y encontraron un hermoso lago con peces de colores, animales, plantas y árboles gigantescos más grandes de lo normal , todos se quedaron asombrados al ver tan bello lugar pero esa alegría se vio interrumpida al sentir unos pasos enormes y era un titán diferente tenia pelos mediría unos 20 aproximadamente y se les quedo mirando un rato y luego se alejó pero mientras se alejaba unos titanes de 10m y 5m atacaban sus reservas de comida y municiones , el capitán Riter les ordenó que protegieran la comida pero al ver que cada vez aparecían más les ordeno que agarraran lo que pudieran y que lo siguieran.

Entonces Riter los guió a una torre para que descansasen y pudieran contabilizar cuanto les quedaban y al llegar al lugar se dan con la sorpresa que solo quedaban cuatro y en los cuales estaba el hijo del capitán solo quedaban Armin, Mikasa, el hijo del capitán y el mismo capitán habían perdido a dos guerreros muy valientes e inteligentes que eran Gil y Mina con solo 18 años de edad, pero se dieron cuenta que no era tiempo para ponerse sentimentales y tenían que ponerse en marcha con un plan ya que a lo lejos ven que el titán peludo se acerca y eso no era una buena señal asique decidieron que lo mejor era partir de una vez y llegar al almacén de emergencias que tenían a medio camino para recargar y no quedarse sin recursos, y así empezaron a partir evitando lo más posible pelear con titanes aunque realmente no pudieron evitar mucho la pelea para llegar al lugar ya que se encontraron con unos cinco titanes en el camino.

Al llegar al lugar donde había la reserva , ellos llegan todos agotados y heridos ,asique deciden descansar un rato pero ven que titanes de 15m 20 se acerca y necesitaban tiempo para terminar de empacar todo así que Mikasa se ofrece para ser el señuelo y darles tiempo para alistar lo que falta y salir .

Mikasa: no se preocupe mi general yo los alcanzaré en cuanto pueda- mientras se pone la mano al pecho-

Riter: cuento contigo Ackerman.

El hijo del capitán Riter se le acerca y le dice- capitán puedo yo ayudar a Ackerman y ya los alcanzo junto con ella.

Riter: si es tu decisión, pero no demores.

Riter: Bueno vamos ya está todo listo así que vayámonos y no se demoren mucho Mikasa y Leono.

Riter parte junto con Armin, mientras Mikasa y Leono se quedan combatiendo a los titanes.

Levi

Mientras redactaba el informe y cuando lo acaba va donde el rey para decirle que ya pueden enviar el otro informe se queda en la puerta ya que oye voces de adentro y se queda escuchando.

Informante: Mi rey al parecer el escuadrón del capitán Riter del otro lado de la muralla no ha regresado de su misión y que debían haber regresado el martes pero ya pasaron dos días y no hay informe de ellos.

Rey: bueno, creo que deberán mandar al grupo de exploración para ver si encuentran algo pero que no se vayan muy lejos ya que sería demasiado riesgoso.

Informante: mm mi rey al parecer en ese grupo se encontraba una persona muy importante que era Mikasa Ackerman la chica que valía como 100 hombres y si la gente se entera de su perdida perderán más la esperanza.

Rey: bueno en ese caso se tomara la medidas necesarias, cualquier avance que haya avíseme.

Levi al oír esto se retira sigilosamente a su habitación abrumado al oír la noticia se recuesta en su cama y empieza a derramar lágrimas pensando en la probabilidad de que su amada este muerta y que nunca más la vea , así que decide escribirle a Irvin sobre ese hecho para que cuando hayan acabado de hacer los experimentos se dirijan directamente a la morada del capitán Riter (como solo faltaba un día para que acabaran con las pruebas) , luego de enviarle la carta va donde Eren a decirle que se aliste por que saldrán a primera hora.

Levi se va donde el rey a informarle que saldrán un día antes de que acabe todo y el rey acepta pero le dice que solo el, que Eren debe quedarse más tiempo, Levi se retira y se va donde Eren a contarle todo y que ver que es lo que decide.

Eren: bueno todo lo que me cuentas es impactante…bueno te encargo a mi hermana yo me quedare para que así usted pueda, no se preocupe estaré bien

Levi: a veces me asombra tu madurez mocoso, bueno ya te informare lo que pase bueno adiós.

Mikasa y Leono

Mikasa luchaba con los titanes y ve que Leono está en apuros estaba a punto de ser tragado por un titán de 10 m, Mikasa lo salva pero luego de sacarlo de las garras del titán es herida por otro que estaba cerca de ella uno de 15m y Leono mata al titán y antes de lleguen más sube a Mikasa al caballo y se van lo más rápido que pueden.

Los dos montados en sus respectivos caballos tratan de alcanzar al capitán y los ven de lejos y en lo que llegan y se unen al grupo para seguir avanzando se dan cuenta que Mikasa está un poco pálida y ven que su pierna por la parte de la pantorrilla estaba sangrando y no solo ahí sino también en un costado cerca de su estómago estaba sangrando.

Armin decide esterilizar y vendar las heridas por mientras ya que no tenían los equipos necesarios como para tratar las heridas así que deciden seguir para llegar lo más pronto posible para que la atiendan aunque después de eso se quedan asombrados de que Mikasa no se desmayara ni se quejara realmente era una mujer fuerte pero el capitán Riter luego le llamaría la atención por no tener cuidado ni avisar que estaba herida.

Leono por su parte se sintió mal ya que esas heridas se las causo después de haberlo salvado, cuando fue golpeada por el titán y lo único que tenía en su mente era mantener a salvo a Mikasa.

Al pasar la horas decidieron tomar un descanso arriba de los arboles uno vigilaría mientras los otros descansaban, Armin noto que Mikasa está roja y decidió acercarse para revisarla.

Armin: Mikasa voy a revisar tu temperatura

Mikasa: -ok -se recuesta apoyándose en el árbol.

Armin: -lo que me temía tiene fiebre necesito bajarla- así que saco un poco de tela y la humedeció con agua de su botella y se la puso para q así bajase su fiebre un poco y se dirigió a decirle al capitán.

Riter: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Armin: no muy bien tiene fiebre y puede que empeore ojala lleguemos mañana.

Riter: ese enano me va a matar si le pasa algo a ella.

Armin: ¿se refiere al capitán Levi?

Riter: si, bueno corre descansa seguiré haciendo la guardia ya te aviso cuando sea tu turno

Armin: a sus ordenes

Luego de cambiar turnos y que todos hayan descansado partieron a primera hora de la mañana, y se dan cuenta que Mikasa ya no se puede mantener equilibrada en el caballo así que Armin se juntó con ella en el caballo y los q se encargaban de los titanes si aparecía alguno eran Leono y Riter, luego de pasar las horas estar heridos y exhaustos llegan a la muralla e inmediatamente llevan a Mikasa a un doctor.

Levi junto con Irvin ya habían llegado al lugar y ven que no hay nadie allí pero oyen unos fuertes sonidos que se acercan al parecer eran caballos unos cuatro al parecer y cuando salen a ver que eran se dan con la sorpresa de que el capitán Riter y su escuadrón quienes llegaban pero estaban todos sucios y heridos e inmediatamente busco a Mikasa con la vista pero no la encontró.

Riter: Buenas tardes Irvin y Levi ¿a qué se debe su visita?

Irvin: oímos que no regresaban y vinimos a ver si era verdad y de cómo estaban las cosas.

Levi: -Riter ¿Dónde está Mikasa? -su ojos expresaban miedo y angustian aunque él no hiciera ningún gesto.

Riter: bueno ella no se encuentra bien tenía dos heridas graves y al parecer se estaban infectando por la falta de tratamiento y ahora la está atendiendo un doctor que vive en el pueblo.

Levi: pero ¿qué es lo que paso? para que ella este así.

Riter procedió a contarles todo lo que había pasado y al terminar su relato Levi se retiró para ir a buscar a Mikasa.

Al llegar al lugar sentía un poco de aflicción en su pecho al pensar que el doctor le diría que Mikasa ya no se salvaría y -pensó- a la mierda esa mocosa es resistente - y toco la puerta y le dijo al doctor que era su novio.

Luego de entrar y ver a Mikasa durmiendo le pregunto al doctor como se encontraba y este le dijo que pudo haber muerto si la infección que tenía hubiese empeorado pero como la llevaron a tiempo la infección no se extendió y fue algo simple solo necesitaría reposo unos días y que mañana ya podría irse a su casa, luego de decir esto se retiró y los dejos solos.

Levi se sentía aliviado y la aflicción que tenía en su pecho se había desvanecido y se quedó admirando a Mikasa quien estaba en un profundo sueño y empezó a acariciar su cabeza suavemente y eso hizo que ella se despertara.

Mikasa: eh ¿Levi?

Levi: tsch silencio debes reposar mocosa.

Mikasa: -si- pero antes de volverse a quedar dormida le agarro la mano y se durmió con una sonrisa en su cara.

Levi: -susurro para sí mismo- estúpida y sensual mocosa no sé qué haces para enamorarme de esta manera.

Levi se quedó con ella y al día siguiente se la llevo a una casa que tenía por ahí.

Mientras que Eren seguía en el castillo y estaba esperando alguna noticia, hasta que llego una carta explicándole la situación de parte de Irvin y cuando lo dejaron salir regreso a la tropa y fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo de parte de Mikasa aunque no le gustó mucho a Levi que hiciera eso pero bueno eran hermanos.

Al pasar el tiempo un día cualquiera todos los titanes se desvanecieron nadie pudo creer esto al fin gano la humanidad todo el mundo celebro esto y Mikasa junto con Levi pudieron poner fecha para la boda.

Levi compro una casa para que allí vivieran después de casarse y formar una familia.

Luego de casarse pasarían la noche en la casa que Levi había comprado pero para mala suerte de Levi, Mikasa se quedó dormida apenas llegaron, así que al día siguiente Levi no dejo que Mikasa escapara de sus brazos y se amaron todo el día.

Luego de unos días Mikasa y Levi se fueron de luna de miel a las cascadas que había visitado Mikasa junto con el escuadrón de Riter, la pasaron muy bien.

Levi: no está mal, tenías razón mocosa es un lugar muy bello-mientras la abraza por la espalda-

Mikasa: ves tenía razón -le da un beso en la mejilla-

Se quedaron disfrutando el bello paisaje que les ofrecía el lugar.

Luego de un año de casados Mikasa resulto embarazada de una hermosa niña .

Levi cuando se enteró de la noticia estuvo muy feliz de ello era el hombre más feliz del mundo nunca había sonreído tanto y luego se los contó a sus amigos quienes eran Hanji e Irvin quienes lo felicitaron por ello. Al igual que a Mikasa la felicitaron Armin, Eren y sus demás amigos.

Luego de unos 6 años tuvo a su primer hijo varón y luego de unos dos  
>años tuvo a su segunda hija mujer.<p>

Nota: su primera hija se llama Hana, el segundo hijo Liam y su última hija Megumi

Levi y Mikasa tuvieron un vida feliz y tranquila con la familia que formaron y así fueron pasando los años y fueron envejeciendo mientras veían a sus hijos crecer con el paso del tiempo estaban satisfechos con su vida y no pudieron pedir más.

Levi: Te amo Mikasa

Mikasa: Te amo Levi.

Mientras que Eren ya tiempo atrás ya se había dado cuenta que eran celos de hermano y no de amor , y luego de un año después de que se casara Mikasa ,él se casó con Anni y tuvieron un hijo llamado Lionel.

Y bueno Armin pudo encontrar a su media naranja dos años después de que Eren se casara, la chica se llamaba Historia y les iba muy bien así que se casaron dos años más tarde y tuvo dos hijas gemelas.

Fin

_**Ojala les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un review y alguna opinión acepto comentarios constructivos.**_


End file.
